Espejismo
by DAIK
Summary: [AU] Con siete años de matrimonio y dos hijos; InuYasha tendrá que verse cara a cara con la mujer que creyó muerta por tanto tiempo y por la que aún conservaba sentimientos. Él ya tenía una familia, él ya amaba a su esposa, él había decidido formar su vida a lado de Kagome. Esos espejismos que te pone la vida. [Adv.: Lemon] [Reto para: Kris' Neckerchief "¡Siéntate!"] [COMPLETO]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi aún no me cede a sus personajes. Lo siento.

**Reto: **Del foro "¡Siéntate!" (Link directo al foro en mi perfil).

**Idea: **_De Tsuki-chan Scout_.

**Número: **Reto número 198.

**Reto en cuestión: **"AU. InuYasha/Kagome. Drama/Romance. Que ellos estén casados, dos hijos, siete años de matrimonio, pero él no ha podido olvidar a la primera mujer que amó (Kikyô), quien se supone que había muerto, pero por razón X, ella está viva y se aparece un día en una fiesta (con el propósito de buscar a InuYasha) en donde le confiesa la verdad.

Que InuYasha diga "Te he amado durante muchos años, Kikyô, incluso aún conservo una foto tuya, que Kagome me dejó mantener colgada en nuestra habitación. Te he amado durante todos estos años y no he sido capaz de olvidarte... Pero he hecho una familia con Kagome, ella me ha acompañado durante todos estos años y me ha dado la fuerza para seguir... Y es a ella a quien amo ahora."

**Chapters: **2\. Es un Two-Shot.

**Ubicación: **UA. Universo Alterno.

**Pareja: **InuYasha/Kagome H.

**Caracteres especiales:** Kōga, Kikyō, OC.

**Géneros: **Drama/Romance.

**Clasificación: **M.

**Advertencias: **Lemon. Un poco de lenguaje adulto.

**Beta: **Honores a mi hermosa beta **_Nina Parker. _**¡Te amo, hermosa!

**Notas: **Espero que a la retadora, Tsuki, le guste y a los demás lectores también, como siempre. Una cosa, Tsuki, espero que no se te haya traspapelado: es una regla de SIENTATE, que dejes reviews a las personas que te cumplen retos, chica. No puedes solo ir y dejar a favoritos, es tu OBLIGACIÓN dejar los reviews correspondientes, de lo contrario, infringes leyes. Solo esa cosilla.

_Título_**:**

* * *

**«Espejismo»**

* * *

Quiso golpear algo al darse cuenta de sus documentos en el computador. Siguió observando las estadísticas de la empresa y apretó los puños, frustrado. Suspiró tomando más café y siguió chequeando en la computadora, dándose cuenta que tenía que hacer otro baile para promocionar las nuevas joyas, porque ese mes las ventas habían bajado en extremo. Rogaba a su jefe que no le jodiera la vida en ese tiempo.

Y no había importado las dos noches seguidas de cansadas y extenuantes reuniones por mejorar las ganancias de la empresa, porque igual habían llegado a costosa (por lo del dinero) decisión de hacer una fiesta para mostrar las mejores prendas a la sociedad. Había perdido mucho esos dos días.

—Maldición…—murmuró, estresado. Quiso apagar la luz del escritorio de su habitación, pero el toque peligroso de su esposa le llamó la atención.

—InuYasha…—susurró en el oído de su marido— estás demasiado estresado. —Colocó estratégicamente las manos sobre los hombros de su esposo para darle un masaje, por sobre la camisa, e incluso manteniendo la corbata asida al cuello. Taishō jadeó algo inentendible al sentir las manos de Kagome pasarse cálidamente por su cuerpo.

Estaba estresado, cansado, y con las ganas ardientes de hacerle al amor a su mujer. Claro, tenía casi tres días sin tocar a Kagome, y ahora empezar a sentir esos movimientos expertos, lo sacaba completamente de sus preocupaciones y todos los problemas externos. Susurró excitado y relajado el nombre de su esposa, mientras trataba de tocarle la mano.

—Tengo ropa interior nueva, ¿quieres mirar? —¿Qué si quería mirar? ¿Era broma? O es que se estaba burlando de él. ¡Pues claro que quería mirar! Quería tocar, quería sentir, quería oír, quería todo, quería estar con su mujer.

—¿Y los niños? —inquirió, cerrando los ojos, experimentando sensaciones.

—Los envié a casa de mi madre, estarán allá tres días —una sonrisa lúdica se formó en los labios de la azabache. Giró la silla de su marido para sentarse sobre sus piernas— te extraño—susurró contra sus labios, besando a InuYasha en el acto.

Su esposo le correspondió del mejor grado, agarrándole fuerte de la nuca y enredando los dedos en los cabellos azabaches, dándose mayor seguridad y pasión. Gimieron entre besos, mientras Kagome tenía la delicadeza de sacare la corbata roja e ir desabotonado la camisa. Por su parte, InuYasha sacó la bata de tela fina que traía Higurashi, dejándola en un hermoso conjunto rojo de lencería.

Tocó experto las curvas de su mujer y se levantó, sin dejar de besarla. Salió de sus labios para besarle en la comisura y bajar por el cuello, metiendo las manos por debajo de la tanga, tocando atrevidamente los glúteos de Kagome, estrujándolos, sabiendo fielmente que ese gesto la excitaría aún más. Y así fue: ella gimió su nombre, completamente extasiada, sintiendo la virilidad de su hombre en el vientre.

Kagome no tardó en sacar por completo la camisa blanca, para poder recorrer con libertad el pecho y los hombros de su marido, llenándose de lo bien formado que aún seguía, a pesar de tener treinta y nueve años. InuYasha la levantó, haciendo que enrede las piernas en la cintura de él, para llevarla a la cama y allí ponerla, con un poco de brusquedad, pero sin llegar a ser salvaje: quería devorar a su mujer.

—Sácate los zapatos —le dijo ella, mientras se encargaba del cinturón de InuYasha. Él, accedió, sin casi mirar lo que hacía. Esos segundos se hicieron una eternidad hasta que por fin había podido— bien.

Se colocó sobre Kagome, de tal manera que sus sexos se conectaran, para empezar a embestirla, aún él con pantalón y ella con bragas, para, según él, calentarla. Subía y bajaba, perdiendo el control de sus propios actos, perdiendo la cordura y cegándose de placer, agarrando con frenesí la pierna derecha de Kagome, incitándola a que se aferrara y se abrazara más a él.

Kagome respondió, gimiendo peligrosamente en el oído de InuYasha, sabiendo con exactitud lo que esa acción ocasionaba en él, a pesar de que estaba perdido en otras caricias. Se arqueó, sin querer llegar al orgasmo no habiendo disfrutado de casi nada, metió las manos por debajo del cuerpo de su marido, para encargarse de la cremallera mientras él le sacaba el brasier.

—No hagas eso, Kagome…—roncó en su oído, tratando de no poseerla en ese mismo instante. Y ella sonrió, pícara.

—Como quieras, cariño —uff, más calor para su pobre marido. Le bajó los pantalones, para dejarlo solo en bóxer. InuYasha le quitó las manos y las llevó hasta la cabeza de ella, para poder torturarle en los senos, lamiéndolos sutilmente, sin llegar a succionarlos, porque sabía que así la volvía más loca.

Ella se arqueó de nuevo, buscando que se intensificara ¡Era un malvado! Entonces ella iba a jugar. Justo cuando InuYasha pensó que ya la tenía bien dominada, ella se giró, para quedar encima de él.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Lo miró seductora, mordiéndose el labio. Levantó su cuerpo, apoyada en sus rodillas, quedando a la altura del centro de su esposo.

—Detente, Kagome —quería hablar con normalidad, pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Ella recorrió con parsimonia el pecho de InuYasha, haciendo círculos por todos lados, dejando placenteras cosquillas por toda la piel, haciendo que el peli plata jadeara.

—Quítate las bragas —ordenó, deseando verla desnuda totalmente.

—Eres demasiado impaciente, cariño —trató de hacerlo, pero InuYasha se le adelantó, sentándose, solo para poder quitarle la prenda, ella gimió, sintiendo las manos calientes resbalar por sus piernas blancas, haciéndola temblar.

Cuando por fin salió esa molesta prenda, InuYasha volvió a acostarse, para admirar lo que deseaba. Kagome hizo lo mismo, sacó al bóxer de su marido, sorprendiéndolo en el acto y bajándolo, sin darle tiempo a que replicara. Se impulsó un poco, y con el deseo que la consumía; se sumergió en su esposo.

Soltaron un suspiro de placer crudo al unísono. La azabache se balanceó, hacia a delante y hacia atrás, gimiendo y aferrándose al vientre de InuYasha, sintiendo su propio calor quemarla. El hombre agarró de la pequeña cintura a su mujer, para que fuese más rápido, para que moviese las caderas con más frenesí. Sintió ese cabalgar experto que lo volvía loco, ese movimiento coloquial que no lo dejaba respirar bien.

—Más rápido —le surgió la necesidad de pedir, a InuYasha.

—Oh, InuYasha…—logró articular, Kagome, perdiéndose en el placer que estaba sintiendo.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para poder moverse más rápido y casi bestial, logrando una danza excitante y adictiva que estaba a punto de llevarla a la más pura gloria. En ese momento, InuYasha la paró, tomó el control del cuerpo de su esposa para dejarla bajo él, y seguir con la penetración de manera tradicional.

Los jadeos subieron de tono por parte de los dos, Kagome subió más las piernas, apretándose casi con dolor a su hombre, que la embestía sin piedad, y con todo el deseo comprimido. ¡Estaban locos! La azabache se retorció de puro placer, gritando el nombre de su amado, ensordeciendo el silencio de la noche, y el manto de las estrellas.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

E InuYasha también.

Las embestidas fueron más fuertes, más anheladas, más exquisitas. Un poco más, solo faltaba un poco más para que pudiesen llegar a ese placer tan ansiado, que a pesar de los años, seguía intacto entre ellos. ¡Explotó! Por fin Kagome se sintió liberada, como un cambio de cuerpo, o como si su espíritu hubiese salido de ella. Sintió a los pocos segundos la semilla de su marido dentro, calentándole las entrañas, haciéndole saber que cobijaba la esperanza de engendrar otra alegría para sus vidas.

—_Pequeña…_—susurró, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones de su reciente orgasmo.

—Te amo, InuYasha —parecía como si fuera la primera vez que hacían el amor. Kagome sabía que cuando él le decía _pequeña, _le estaba diciendo "te amo" y eso era más que suficiente.

InuYasha acomodó a su mujer a lado de él, sacando las sábanas blancas para poder cubrirse y cubrirla, dejando que el dulce y helado viento de la noche, calmara un poco el calor y el sudor derramado consecuencia del reciente acto. Siempre le había gustado hacerle el amor a Kagome de noche, bajo el viento y bajo la luna, le gustaba amarla tranquilamente, amarla como lo había hecho por siete años, a pesar de amar a otra mujer en su mente.

_Kikyō…_

¡Cómo le dolía recordar ese nombre! Y cómo le dolía saber que aún la amaba. Miró la foto de ellos, colgada en la esquina de una pared, cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Sintió que su corazón se apretó, tanto por sus sentimientos, como por su confusión, por no poder amar al cien por ciento a Kagome, a pesar de que sí, amaba a su esposa, la amaba porque era ella quien le había sacado de la depresión, la amaba porque era simplemente Kagome, porque era únicamente suya.

Pero Kikyō… ella había sido su primer amor, seguía siéndolo, y haberla perdido de esa manera tan cruel, le exprimía el corazón, el nunca haber podido encontrar su cuerpo. Maldecía aquel día en el que su novia había decidido conducir sola porque él no había podido acompañarla, maldecía que no había podido hacer nada y que en proceso, hubiese muerto Rin, también, su sobrina.

Pero luego pensaba en que ese día, había marcado el tiempo para que pudiese conocer a Kagome, esa mujer que supo sanar su corazón, y que a pesar de sus sentimientos, había sido tan noble de dejarlo colgar una foto de su primer amor y él, juntos, ¡en su habitación! Y tener el valor de decirles a sus hijos cuando le preguntaban quién era esa joven, responder que era una persona muy especial para su padre, pero que nunca la podrá ver, porque se fue de viaje al cielo.

Ver a su esposa responderle eso a sus hijos; y entregarse a él sin medidas, le rompía el alma, porque no podía soportar el saber que ella estaba consciente de lo que sentía, y aun así, amarlo y atenderlo como si nada. A veces quería olvidar a Kikyō, ya no hacer sufrir más a Kagome, porque lo que sentía por su esposa iba más allá, era algo que lo llenaba de paz, algo que lo relajaba en vez de aturdirlo, era una sonrisa que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, y que mañana podrían mirar adelante, juntos.

Cuando miraba la foto de Kikyō, sentía dolor, desespero. Una serie de amargos recuerdos lo amargaban, lo entristecían y eso no era lo que él deseaba sentir, el amor que le tenía a Kikyō lo lastimaba, y el que le tenía a Kagome lo sanaba. Era simple: las amaba, y a veces pensaba que solo era un espejismo, una ilusión, sentía que su mente estaba conectada con su corazón, y a la hora de meditar sobre ese tema; llegaba a la conclusión de que solo deseaba verla una vez más.

Era un capricho, estaba empezando a pensar que era un capricho. Solo deseaba verla, saber si en verdad murió, saber si estaba en el cielo, en el infierno, ¡dónde! Solo quería tener claro el paradero de ella, de su alma, y así, tal vez, olvidarse lentamente de su doloroso recuerdo, porque sostenía a su familia bajo él, porque a veces se encontraba a punto de perder a Kagome, y eso, no se lo iba a permitir.

_"—__Si sigues amando a Kikyō, es mejor que dejes que Kagome sea feliz con alguien que en verdad la ame solo a ella. Y ese hombre: soy yo —pronunció seguro, sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos a InuYasha._

_—__¡Cierra la boca, Kōga! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces! —Sus celos, y el temor de perder a Kagome, hacían que gritara y se peleara con uno de sus amigos, que se había convertido en su rival._

_—__¡Sigues amando a la otra! —Le recriminó—. ¡Deja ser feliz a Kagome!_

_—__¡No es tu problema! —InuYasha estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo._

_—__¡Sí lo es! ¡Estás hiriendo a la mujer que amo! —Confesó Kōga, sin dudar._

_—__¡Ella es mía! —Declaró, colérico— ¡Eso no significa que no ame a mi mujer! ¡Y deja de decir que la amas! Escúchame bien, Kōga —le miró desafiante— no te atrevas a meterte con mi esposa, Kagome es mía, es todo lo que tengo, y el hecho de que tenga sentimientos por Kikyō no te da el derecho a querer quitarme a mi familia. Deja en paz a Kagome, haz caso a lo que te digo, porque soy capaz de acabarte yo mismo ¿has entendido?_

_—__Lucharé por ella —fue lo único que escuchó de su ex amigo, y luego lo vio abandonar la oficina."_

Apretó a Kagome, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. ¡Sobre su cadáver otro estúpido que no fuera él le ponía a su mujer las manos encima! Era cierto que aún amaba a Kikyō, no lo iba a negar, nunca, pero sabía que Kikyō era su pasado, que estaba muerta y que algún día la enterraría en lo profundo de su memoria, pero Kagome estaba viva, allí, a su lado, dándole amor, dándole una familia y siendo todo en su vida.

Siendo solo ella.

No dejaría que Kōga se la quitara, y tenía miedo, tenía miedo porque él siempre había conocido a Kagome, primero que él, que él que era su marido, y siempre llegaba a su casa, era amigo de sus hijos, era amigo de su esposa, y era amigo de sus más dolorosos recuerdos. Kōga sabía su vida, al revés y al derecho, y estaba en desventaja, porque sabía que si se lo proponía; ese maldito convencía a Kagome de dejarlo (argumentando que él aún amaba a otra y nunca dejaría de hacerlo) y si eso pasaba, él se destrozaría.

Si ya había soportado perder a Kikyō en el pasado, no soportaría perder a Kagome y sus hijos en su presente, cuando ellos eran realmente su futuro. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Él había aprendido a llevar una vida normal con su esposa, Kagome había sabido curarlo durante ese tiempo, dándole amor, dándole hijos y construyendo sola a su gran familia. Kagome le había enseñado a vivir con el recuerdo de Kikyō sin que lo abordara tan seguido, y poder llevar una vida normal, dejando que ese detalle solo con amargue a ratos, y que no destruyera su vida.

A veces, no sabía qué hacer con él mismo. Se sentía miserable, porque sabía que hería a Kagome, a pesar de que ella nunca dijera nada, sabía lo duro que era vivir con una persona que aún amaba a alguien más y lo peor, que ese alguien ya estaba muerto.

Apretó su mandíbula; ¡él presentía que aún podía ver a Kikyō! Sabía, estaba consciente de que su corazón le pedía verla una vez más, solo para convencerse, porque nunca pudo ver su cuerpo y darle una despedida normal.

Algo le decía que aún tenía que verla en esa vida: viva o muerta.

Y así, tal vez, la dejaba de amar, y se dedicaba solo a Kagome, solo a su familia. Solo eran sus desesperadas y locas esperanzas. No quería perder a Kagome, no quería.

—¿En qué piensas? —soltó de pronto, Kagome, con su voz suave, sin asustar a su marido.

—En nosotros…—confesó. Pensaba en ella, en él, y en Kikyō.

Kagome sabía a qué se refería con nosotros, pero no sintió nada. Durante años, se había acostumbrado a saber lo que sentía su esposo, y ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con ese sentimiento y el saber que Kikyō siempre estaría entre ellos, y entre sus planes, aunque fuese imperceptible; InuYasha siempre miraba su retrato y pensaba en ella cuando tomaban decisiones, cuando viajaban, cuando ella estaba a punto de dar a luz, siempre.

Ya consideraba a Kikyō su ángel de la guarda, un amuleto de la buena suerte. Había aprendido a verla como una especie de diosa sagrada, o algo así, había aprendido a sentirla parte de su vida y parte de su matrimonio, y saber que ella estaba en los pensamientos de InuYasha ya no era una novedad. Tampoco era incómodo, ni doloroso.

—Descansa, mañana será otro día. —Kagome se levantó. Iba a bañarse.

A InuYasha le dolió. Mierda. Sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, a Kagome le dolía, sabía que aunque ella ya era parte del recuerdo de Kikyō, era doloroso, incómodo, saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella lo conocía muy bien, _demasiado, _y ya sabía a qué se refería cuando decía _nosotros._

¡Maldición, Kagome!

Su esposa tenía razón, mañana sería un nuevo día, y tenía una fiesta qué atender.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Sin más que agregar. ¡Feliz año 2015!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi aún no me cede a sus personajes. Lo siento.

**Reto: **Del foro "¡Siéntate!".

**Idea: **_De Tsuki No Koi_.

**Número: **Reto número 198.

**Reto en cuestión: **"AU. InuYasha/Kagome. Drama/Romance. Que ellos estén casados, dos hijos, siete años de matrimonio, pero él no ha podido olvidar a la primera mujer que amó (Kikyô), quien se supone que había muerto, pero por razón X, ella está viva y se aparece un día en una fiesta (con el propósito de buscar a InuYasha) en donde le confiesa la verdad.

Que InuYasha diga "Te he amado durante muchos años, Kikyô, incluso aún conservo una foto tuya, que Kagome me dejó mantener colgada en nuestra habitación. Te he amado durante todos estos años y no he sido capaz de olvidarte... Pero he hecho una familia con Kagome, ella me ha acompañado durante todos estos años y me ha dado la fuerza para seguir... Y es a ella a quien amo ahora."

**Chapters: **2.

**Ubicación: **UA.

**Pareja: **InuYasha/Kagome H.

**Caracteres especiales:** Kōga, Kikyō, OC.

**Géneros: **Drama/Romance.

**Clasificación: **M.

**Advertencias: **Lemon. Un poco de lenguaje soez.

**Beta: **Esta vez, no tuve beta, porque el tiempo no me da. El 4 de mayo entro al colegio y la verdad es que dudo mucho alcanzar. De todos modos, sigo agradeciendo a: **_Titania Scarlett. _**¡Te adoro, preciosa!

**Notas: **Después de miles de años de desaparición; trece reviews en la banca preguntándome acusativamente cuándo jueves actualizo, pues entonces… Creo que debo hacer esto. Gracias a todas, chicas. A la retadora **Tsuki, **pues que te guste este último capítulo. Créeme cuando te digo que siento mucho la demora.

_Título_**:**

* * *

**«Espejismo»**

* * *

—Oh, Kagome ¿eres tú? Nena, has crecido bastante —recibió con cariño el abrazo sincero de la señora Komatsu, que en verdad, hacía mucho que no veía—. ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio, querida? —Comenzaron a caminar por entre las personas en la fiesta. La señora Kaede rodeó a Higurashi por los hombros, a pesar de que esta era más alta que ella.

—Excelente, Kaede-sama —rio Kagome, respondiendo a los halagos de la mujer que era como su abuela.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está InuYasha? —Miró para todos lados, buscando a aludido.

La sonrisa de Kagome ensanchó.

—Está conversando con unos accionistas en la barra. Debe estar ocupado —supuso, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja— no quiero molestarlo —se sonrojó.

—Oh, no importa. ¿Y los niños? —Se les iba a ir el tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa.

* * *

—¿Algo de tomar, señora?

—Nada. Gracias.

No lo demostraba, pero el corazón le latía a mil por segundo. Miró sus manos temblorosas y las abrazó, suspirando en el acto. InuYasha no tardaría, estaba segura de eso. Quería llorar, en serio quería hacerlo; no estaba esperando lanzarse a los brazos de InuYasha después de siete años desparecida, después de que estuvo casada cuatro con un hombre que no amaba y al que sólo sentía deberle agradecimiento.

Se tocó con lentitud el colgante que traía y cerró los ojos: estaba cerca, su amado InuYasha estaba cerca. Cuando escuchó de nuevo su voz, supo que moriría de la emoción. Lo miró de reojo, sin llamar la atención ¡Dios, estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba! Tan varonil, tan alto… ¡InuYasha, cuánto lo había extrañado! Con el corazón en la boca y los nervios a flor de piel, esperó que Taishō pidiera su bebida con mucha parsimonia, ignorándola por completo, como si no la hubiese visto.

Y es que no lo había hecho.

—Tantos años, InuYasha…

El corazón se le detuvo por unos nanosegundos. Pudo escuchar esa voz suave, sin necesidad de agudizar sus sentidos porque la fiesta no tenía música alta y esa voz la reconocería así pasasen dos mil años. Siete, en ese caso. Giró con lentitud hacia su costado, esperando no verla, esperando que fuera una jugarreta de su mente y corazón, tal vez que nadie estuviera allí y solo lo hubiera imaginado. Pero otra parte de él pedía a gritos que fuera ella, que de verdad lo estuviera llamando. La mente no le falló.

—Kikyō —el nombre salió con lentitud, casi con dolor, casi con… ¡Maldita fuera, qué estaba pasando! Cuando se encontró con la mirada chocolate oscura que tanto había extrañado y amado alguna vez, no pudo responder. La miró levantarse de la silla con mucha elegancia (como era de costumbre y naturaleza), llegando hasta él.

—InuYasha —contenía las lágrimas. La verdad es que no sabía qué decir en ese momento. Lo único que quería era tocarlo, besarlo, quería sentir su calor una vez más después de todo el tiempo perdido. No pudo seguir evitando las lágrimas un momento más; su mirada irradiaba tristeza, había muchas cosas que contar, muchas que aclarar.

—Tú…—pudo escuchar el temblor en la voz de Taishō, tan latente que a ella misma le dolió—. ¿Cómo es que…?—Sus manos temblaban, el corazón le temblaba con mucha fuerza. Eran tantos años… Tanta soledad, tanta tristeza.

—Mi muerte fue una confusión, como puedes darte cuenta —comenzó ella, deshaciendo por completo los nervios y la tensión del momento (por lo menos eso fue lo que trató de hacer). InuYasha la miró confundido, había mucho dolor en su alma ¿y ella llegaba a explicarlo todo tan fresca?—. No esperas que nos quedemos toda la noche mirándonos, abriendo más heridas —le leyó la mente, sonriendo de manera amarga. El bar tender para ese tiempo, ya se había desplazado a atender tres metros lejos de la pareja.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? —A pesar de las inmensas ganas que tenía de abrazarla, no podía ocultar su resentimiento hacia ella. Aunque realmente nunca podría sentir odio hacia Kikyō, por nada.

—Esa noche, llevaba conmigo a Rin —amargos recuerdos inundaron su mente:

_«Le sonrió con cariño verdadero, sin dejar de tener en cuenta la carretera. Bien, linda noche para llevar a Rin a su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa mientras los demás terminaban con los detalles._

_—Tía, ¿qué es esa luz? —Inquirió la niña, al percatarse de lo iluminado que se veía de pronto la parte delantera del auto._

_—¿Qué? —Kikyō regresó la mirada hacia la carretera, (la cual pensó que tenía controlada), pero estaba en una curva, demasiado cerca del auto que jamás identificó. Recuerda gritos de Rin y de ella, tratando de esquivarlo y luego una impacto de luz; después de eso, todo fue negro…»_

No recordaba nada más de esa fatídica noche, pero sí supo que alguien la rescató.

—¿Me estás diciendo que alguien te llevó y dejó a Rin sola? —Casi no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—Suikotsu, él fue quien me rescató —no quiso revelar lo demás, pero él tenía que enterarse—. Cuando paró en el sitio del accidente, corrió hacia nosotras y se encargó de mirar a Rin, que ya estaba sin vida —el susurro fue audible, pero lastimero. InuYasha cerró los ojos reviviendo viejos dolores—. Me dijo que yo aún tenía pulso, así que llamó a Emergencias para que nos recogieran en el lugar…

—Pero Rin…

—Espera, InuYasha —le interrumpió—. Nunca dijo nada, él me llevó a una clínica privada antes de que llegaran los paramédicos al lugar del accidente —su rostro tomó color: lo que diría sería muy vergonzoso y como conocía a InuYasha, estaba segura de que se pondría _celoso_—. Se enamoró de mí y por eso se hizo cargo por su cuenta.

Y no se equivocó.

InuYasha sintió la sangre hervirle ¿entonces se había enamorado de otro? Se sentía enfermo, en realidad lo sentía.

—¿Te casaste? —No pudo evitarlo.

—Sí. —La respuesta fue perfecta, inequívoca—. Pero enviudé hace tres años.

La afirmación quedó en el aire. Dentro de esos siete años de desaparición, aún había muchas cosas qué aclarar, aún no sabían nada uno del otro, aún esa explicación estaba en pañales. InuYasha había deseado todo ese tiempo volverla a ver, había desaprovechado su vida metido en su recuerdo oscuro del que no le había sido muy fácil salir. Y en ese momento que ella reaparecía, se le había olvidado que tenía familia.

Quería saber muchas cosas, pero… ¿En verdad deseaba volver a ella después de todo?

—InuYasha…—casi había estado a punto de decidirse a dejarla, cuando sintió el toque de una de sus manos pálidas sobre el rostro. Demasiado fría, pero tan ausente que deseó tenerla así toda la vida. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia que no duraría para siempre.

—Te he extrañado, Kikyō —decírselo, había sido como sacarse un gran peso de encima. Se sintió liberado.

—Yo también, InuYasha —se le acercó lentamente, deshaciendo la distancia entre ambos cuerpos—. No sabes cuánto —el aliento de Kikyō le golpeó el rostro con delicadeza, dándole a entender lo que se venía.

Cuando sintió los labios de Kikyō sobre los suyos, el mundo se le vino encima. Había esperado muchos años por eso, en lo más recóndito de su ser había ansiado volverle a hacer el amor, pero en ese momento, pudo darse cuenta de la verdad.

—Espera, Kikyō—la separó de manera suave, sin intentar ser brusco. Kikyō lo miró con incredulidad ¿qué estaba pasando?

InuYasha se quedó estático, procesando todo. Los labios de Kikyō, esos labios eran extraños, esos labios que había deseado besar durante siete años eran… diferentes. Se sintió extraño, alejado, miserable. Ella había llegado, explicado las cosas, pero… Nunca se interesó por preguntarle si él estaba casado, qué había hecho con su vida, si es que tenía hijos, si es que se había enamorado ¡Nada! Kikyō se había comportado de manera egoísta, egoísta y mezquina.

—¿Qué sucede, InuYasha? —El nerviosismo en su voz era palpable.

—Lo siento, Kikyō —y en ese momento fue que pudo darse cuenta de la razón por la que haberla besado le causó esa sensación—. Busqué el sabor de Kagome en tus labios. —Simple.

La aclaración le dio duro en el corazón, dejándola anonadada ¿Kagome? Recordaba a esa chica, habían sido vecinas antes de que ella e InuYasha se hicieran novios.

—¿Es tu novia? —La pregunta les sonó estúpida a ambos y ella se dio cuenta.

—Es mi esposa. —Su respuesta también fue perfecta, inequívoca.

Kikyō agachó la mirada, herida y decepcionada. Ella había guardado luto y esperado el momento perfecto para encontrarlo y explicarle las cosas ¿Por qué él no podía divorciarse de esa mujer y volver a ella? ¿Dónde estaba el amor que decía tenerle?

—InuYasha, tu vida me pertenece —pronunció con dolor, mordiendo las palabras—. Tú y yo estamos destinados —declaró—. No estoy muerta, por Dios ¡mírame! —exigió, reteniendo las lágrimas. Le agarró de los hombros, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón con un abrazo—. Tú me amas, no lo niegues, puedo verlo en tus ojos —se aferró a él, sintiendo como a pesar de que InuYasha no la apartaba, su aura la repelía con tal fuerza, que le era muy difícil permanecer unida a él.

Los ojos de InuYasha se escondieron bajo el flequillo. Kikyō había muerto ante los ojos de los policías que nunca hallaron nada de su cuerpo y cerraron el caso, murió ante los ojos de Kagome, quien sanó mucho su corazón con ese amor incondicional. Murió ante sus ojos y seguía viva en realidad, incluso en su propio ser, pero…

—Te he amado durante muchos años, Kikyō —comenzó a confesar, con el dolor hincándole el alma y las emociones a flor de piel—. Incluso aún conservo una foto tuya, que Kagome me dejó mantener colgada en nuestra habitación. —La mencionada cerró los ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas—. Te he amado durante todos estos años y no he sido capaz de olvidarte... —Debería haberse encendido una llama de esperanza en ella, pero fue mucho más doloroso escuchar eso—. Pero he hecho una familia con Kagome. Ella me ha acompañado durante todos estos años y me ha dado la fuerza para seguir. —Tomó el aire necesario para decir lo que su corazón le dictaba—. Y es a ella a quien amo ahora.

Kikyō se separó, mirándolo con dolor—. ¿Realmente te he perdido?

Taishō llevó su mano derecha hasta el rostro femenino, tocándolo con delicadeza.

—Eres un espejismo, Kikyō —escuchó el suspiro ahogado de la chica—. Mi espejismo.

* * *

—Muchas gracias —recibió el vaso con agua dulce de las manos de Kōga—. ¿Los niños siguen con Kaede-sama?

Él asintió.

—¿Segura que te sientes mejor? —Se preocupó, sentándose a su lado—. ¡Esa bestia! —Refiriéndose a InuYasha con mucha zahína, rodeó a Kagome en un cálido abrazo.

La chica se sintió protegida, amada; aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo por Kōga, estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus brazos como para querer salir de él y ver a InuYasha. Pedirle el divorcio no sería nada fácil en esos momentos, en su estado tan reciente… ¿Cómo pudo haberle pasado a ella algo tan doloroso como eso? Pero era tonta, debió haber sabido que estaba casada con un hombre que seguía perdidamente enamorado de otra mujer ¡Pero se suponía que Kikyō estaba muerta, por Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? Si ella realmente hubiera sabido desde un principio que estaba viva ¡Jamás, se hubiera casado con InuYasha! Nunca se habría aventurado a enamorarse de un hombre ajeno ¿por qué?

Amaba a InuYasha, lo amaba con toda su alma, a él y a sus hijos, pero sabía que luego de ese encuentro que acababa de ver (que la dejó pasmada, también) él se iría tras Kikyō. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar unas gruesas lágrimas de dolor puro, incesante. A pesar de eso, Kōga estaba allí, protegiéndola de todo y amándola incondicionalmente. Estaba segura de que si conseguía olvidar rápido a InuYasha (que no estaba muy segura de eso), al único que permitiría que le tocara un cabello, sería a él, a Kōga.

—Gracias, Kōga —susurró hiriente, conteniendo el llanto dolorido.

—No te preocupes, Kagome —le sobó el cabello, dándole tranquilidad—. Ese inútil de InuYasha. Juro que…

—No digas nada —llevó sus dedos finos a los labios del aludido, que no evitar sentir una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo—. Déjalo ya, él…

—Kagome —le susurró, tomándole de la mano. El corazón les latía con fuerza; esa posición, estaban solos en ese lugar de la casa del dueño de la empresa, alejados del gran salón, en la sala de la casa grande. Necesitaban espacio y lo tenían, necesitaban apoyarse y…

—¡Quítale las manos de encima, maldito! —Sus labios pudieron haberse rozado si es que InuYasha habría llegado un segundo más tarde.

Los sentidos de Kōga y Kagome se alertaron, haciendo que se separan al instante. Los ojos de InuYasha estaban inyectados de ira, de sentimientos encontrados, de dolor, de miedo a perder, de decepción, de celos… ¡¿Cómo mierda y en qué maldito momento ese infeliz puso las manos sobre su mujer?! ¡Y lo más importante! ¡¿Por qué Kagome había dejado que eso pasara?!

—La verdad es que eres sin vergüenza, bestia —lo enfrentó Fuwa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, pulgoso? —Le devolvió el insulto, encarándolo. Kagome se quedó estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Aunque si seguían así, pronto ellos comenzarían a golpearse.

—Ah, ahora quieres decir que no acabas de besar a otra mujer —rió con sarcasmo. InuYasha sintió su sangre helarse ¿cómo que ellos sabían…? ¿Kagome había visto?—. ¡¿Vas a negar que acabas de ver a Kikyō?!

—Kagome…—Fue lo único que pudo susurrar. Miró para su mujer y se le partió el alma al verla llorar con tanto dolor como no lo recordaba.

—¿Qué pasa, InuYasha? ¿Has vuelto porque te dejó tu antigua novia y no pudiste seguirla como el perrito faldero que eres?

Antes de que Kōga pudiera soltar una risa, InuYasha la le había soltado un golpe certero en el rostro. Lo golpeó con toda la ira que podía descargar, con todo el dolor, con todo el miedo, lo golpeó con todo el odio que tenía hacia su maldita suerte en ese momento. Nunca se habían herido de esa manera, pero ese momento era diferente ¡Vio en sus ojos como estuvo a punto de perder a Kagome! ¡Vio como Kagome se dejaba llevar por las estupideces de ese maldito! ¡Vio cómo se le iba la vida en un beso que les frustró! Su contrincante le devolvió el golpe con mayor odio antes de que él pudiera responder.

—¡Basta, por favor! ¡InuYasha, Kōga! —Entre lágrimas y desesperación, Kagome trataba de parar la masacre, pero ellos hacían caso omiso—. ¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear! ¡Kōga, por favor vete! —Casi rogó, sin quererse acercar mucho a ellos, que aún se golpeaba. Al momento que escucharon eso pararon de súbito.

InuYasha se sintió defendido.

—Kagome, pero…

—Por favor, Kōga, vete —él volvió a reprochar, pero el dolor de Kagome era mucho más de lo que podía soportar—. ¡Vete!

—Está bien —se resignó, mirándola con ternura— pero si este estúpido te hace algo…

—¡Ya lárgate, estúpido! —Se unió InuYasha, respaldándose con su esposa.

En un momento, la sala quedó en silencio, con dos personas heridas que tenían corazones por sanar.

—Vete, InuYasha, tú también debes marcharte —le dolió mucho pronunciar eso, pero a él le dolió más que lo dijera. Kagome inhaló, tratando de calmarse y tratando de que el dolor mermara.

—Kagome ¿viste lo que pasó con Kikyō? —La pregunta no fue firme, llena de nerviosismo.

—InuYasha —de pronto, la voz de su esposa era más calmada, casi reflexiva—. No voy a detenerte.

Taishō tiró de ella, abrazándola con fuerza en el acto, como si fuera la primera vez o como si hubiera estado en peligro de muerte. Kagome enterró la cara en el pecho firme de su esposo, aspirando su aroma; quizá eso le sonaba a despedida.

—Kagome, yo…

—InuYasha —se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo. Les estaba doliendo más de lo que pretendían—. Me casé contigo sabiendo tu pasado —nunca despegó la mirada llena de dolor de la de su esposo—. Sé muy bien lo que sentías por Kikyō cuando nos casamos —y no es que hablar de ella con tanta naturalidad le pareciera normal, porque se suponía estaba muerta y luego la veía allí, besando al que pronto dejaría de ser su esposo—. Y si deseas formar la familia que siempre anhelaste con ella, yo… Me haré a un lado.

Si es que a ella le había dolido en lo más hondo haber dicho eso, InuYasha no tenía conciencia, ya.

—Eres una tonta, Kagome —la apretó con fuerzas de nuevo, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que había retenido cuando estuvo con Kikyō—. Tengo la familia que siempre anhelé contigo —las palabras le estaban saliendo con más rabia y tristeza de lo que controlaba.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de amarla y…

—Déjame terminar, maldita sea —escondió la cara entre los cabellos azabaches que siempre adoraba oler, en silencio—. Acabo de dejar siete años de dolor atrás, acabo de dejar a Kikyō atrás… Sólo por ti —¡Basta de callar, maldita fuera! ¡No estaba en condiciones de seguir callando un sentimiento que tenía tan presente!—. Te necesito, Kagome.

Los labios de la aludida temblaron, sintiendo el alivio recorrerla ¡Tonta, ella era una tonta! Sin lugar a dudas, lo era.

—InuYasha ¿en verdad tú…?—No podía creer que de verdad él hubiera sido capaz de vencer el amor que le tenía a Kikyō. Creyó que era mucho más fuerte que ella y sus hijos juntos.

—Me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia Kikyō eran falsos —mantuvo al agarre seguro en el cuerpo de su esposa, como si se le fuera a ir en cualquier momento— como una imagen en el agua que se deshace con cualquier movimiento —Kagome sonrió entre lágrimas: por lo menos había aprendido a ser reflexivo—. Mi corazón sólo deseaba verla y saber cómo estaba. Yo estaba aferrado a un espejismo, Kagome —se separó un poco, de nuevo para mirarla—. Tú estás aquí.

—InuYasha. —Le acarició el rostro, sonriendo con felicidad infinita: no tenía palabras.

—Te amo. —Esa afirmación también fue perfecta e inequívoca. Había hecho esa afirmación tal una sola vez en la vida y estaba demasiado feliz de poderlo haber hecho.

—Taishō —en respuesta, ella solo pronunció su apellido. Cerró los ojos y por fin pudo dejarse llevar por el amor.

El beso era casi irreal, con demasiados sentimientos en medio como para no poder disfrutarlo al máximo. Las lágrimas que ella dejaba rodar no eran de dolor, ahora; todo era mejor en ese momento ¡Todo! Y por un lado, agradecía que Kikyō hubiera reaparecido en sus vidas, porque cerraba un capítulo en la vida de InuYasha que no lo dejaba ser feliz. Ese era el sabor que InuYasha había deseado encontrar en los labios de Kikyō; lo dulce y cálido, lo suave y familiar, el amor que sólo Kagome sabía profesarle con esa caricia.

Se sentía tan diferente.

Demasiado bien.

—¿Qué pasará con ella? —Inquirió Kagome, casi sin dar tiempo a retomar el aire que el beso les había robado.

Eso le molestó un poco, sin embargo…

—Kikyō es una mujer inteligente. Ella sabe lo que tiene qué hacer —sus ojos perdieron brillo por un momento—. Se encuentra bien y es económicamente estable: es lo único que me interesa.

Kagome sonrió, complacida.

—A mí también. ¿Sigue aquí?

—Prefirió no conocer a su antigua vecina —una sonrisa irónica se le escapó sin poderla detener, Kagome también rió—. ¿Dónde están los niños? —cambió el tema radicalmente. La verdad era que deseaba abrazarlos fuertemente y decirles lo mucho que significaban en su vida.

Kagome se prometió a sí misma no volver a hablar más de ella.

—Algo más, Kagome —le miró a los ojos, decidido, sin temor a equivocarse—. La foto que está en la habitación: quítala —ya sabía que eso significaba que su esposa la guardaría en algún cajón muy lejano—. Luce bien la de…

—Shiori —interrumpió sonriente, mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Qué? —La insinuación de súbito y con connotación maternal, descolocó a InuYasha. Cuando miró la sonrisa y el sonrojo de su esposa pudo entenderlo todo ¡Por Dios Santo!—. Kagome —volvió a abrazarla—. ¿Cómo sabes que es niña? —Alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

—Ya tenemos dos hijos, InuYasha —explicó como si fuera obvio—. Ya era hora de que me hicieras una niña ¿no crees? —Todo era una suposición después de todo.

¡Maldición! Kagome solía ser _demasiado sensual _cuando se le daba la gana ¡Y sólo hablando! ¿Con qué clase de pecado se había casado? Bien, si lo pensaba con cinismo; no se había casado con Kagome sólo porque su corazón y su manera de ser lo hubieran enamorado, sino que su belleza y sensualidad también lo cautivaron.

—¿Quiere salir a disfrutar de la fiesta, señora Taishō? —Extendió caballerosamente el brazo a su esposa, esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Sólo si mi señor promete no golpear a _alguien _cuando salga —ella también sonrió, complacida.

No evitó gruñir, pero igual ¡Kagome era suya! Y desde ese momento no sentiría el miedo de perderla nunca más.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos. —Comenzaron a caminar de manera elegante, dejando atrás todo el dolor que pudieron sentir quince minutos antes.

Tal vez Kikyō lo hubiera perturbado con esa visita. Tal vez no la olvidaría muy rápido después de eso… Pero tal vez sería feliz desde ese momento, disfrutaría de todo lo que había ganado en esos siete años de matrimonio.

Y sabía que Kagome siempre estaría ahí, a su lado. Porque ella lo amaba, él la amaba, ellos se amaban.

Para siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota final de la autora, que es una perra:**

**D**igo que de verdad la inspiración mía fue terrible al final. Espero haber cumplido expectativas y que la demora haya sido compensada *va a esconderse antes de que la maten*. Chao a todas, niñas.

**B**esos y espero que a la retadora le haya gustado y esté conforme con mi trabajo ;)


End file.
